Permainan Bodoh
by Demil Lass
Summary: <html><head></head>Chapter 3 up. Sebuah pembelajaran bahwa ada hal yang tidak perlu kau taklukan hanya karena merasa tertantang.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Permainan Bodoh

Rating : M

Disclaimer : You-Know-Who (baca* bukan Voldemort)

Pairing : Saya tidak mau sebut.

Warning: Ini aneh, dan abal, dan ah sudah ikuti sendiri saja permainan bodoh ini. Typoss. Dll.

Happy Reading

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukan permainan seperti itu." Tenten membelalakan matanya saat mendengar permainan gila yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan dirinya sedang menikmati malam minggu mereka. Malam minggu dimana mereka bebas dari pacar-pacar mereka. Minggu khusus untuk mereka berkumpul bersama. Sebagai sahabat.

"Ayolah, ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Memang sedikit gila, tapi, oh come on, kalian juga penasaran kan?" Ino melirik teman-temannya satu persatu, seakan meneliti kalau perkiraannya itu benar sekali.

"Sedikit gia dari mana? Ini benar-benar gila." Tenten kembali menyahut, sementara Sakura masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Hinata, wajahnya menjadi pucat sekali, sampai dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

"Emm, ini memang menantang, boleh-boleh saja," Sakura menatap Ino dengan wajah innocentnya, membuat mimik muka Tenten semakin mengeras dan Hinata yang siap pingsan seketika.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN NEJI-KUN BERCINTA DENGAN KALIAN!" teriakan Tenten langsung mendapat pelototan dari Sakura dan Ino.

"Bukan hanya dia Ten, Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto juga." Ino membuka matanya lebar-lebar berharap Tenten menyetujui rencananya.

"Hinata, ayo katakana sesuatu, katakana kalau kau juga menolaknya!" Tenten mengguncang pundak Hinata, mencoba menyadarkan Hinata dari kekagetannya.

"En—siapa yang nanti akan berpasangan denganku?" mendengar ucapan Hinata yang malah bertanya siapa pasangannya nanti Tenten malah semakin geram, sementara Sakura dan Ino semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

…

Sakura dan Ino sibuk mengambil gulubngan kertas yang barusan di lempar oleh Ino sendiri, sementara Tenten menelan ludahnya, masih enggan mengambil kertas yang tergeletak di meja. Tenten berdoa supaya di kertas itu tertulis nama Neji, bukan salah satu dari pacar sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah aku duluan," Sakura menatap antusias kearah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Naruto-kun." Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Sakura, itu berarti sebentar lagi Sakura dan Naruto akan bercinta. Sakura dan Hinata juga ikut tersenyum canggung, sementara Tenten masih pilu karena, Demi Tuhan, Hinata tersenyum? Saat dia mendengar kekasihnya akan bercinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil," Sakura menghentikan tawanya, berpikir ulang, dia akan bercinta dengan Naruto? Na- Ru- To?.

"Sudah, terima saja setidaknya, Naruto tidak semenakutkan Neji ataupun Sasuke." Ino berujar membuat Tenten melafalkan lagi doanya, semoga kertas itu bertuliskan nama Neji.

"Hinata, giliranmu." Ino menunjuk Hinata, Hinata dengan lambat membuka kertas di tangannya. Wajahnya kembali memucat, kedua tangannya terjatuh di atas meja menutupi kertas kecil itu. Membuat Sakura dan Ino penasaran, Tenten melongo penasaran. Jangan-jangan Hinata mendapatkan Neji. Tidak!.

"Sai-kun," Ino kembali tertawa keras, membuat pipi Hinata bersemu, dia akan melakukan permainan ini dengan Sai.

Tenten melirik Ino dengan kesal, wanita kurang ajar! Batin Tenten. Dengan seenak jidatnya dia menyarankan permainan ini, bercinta dengan lelaki lain selain pasanganmu. Lalu dia sendiri yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

Jangan-jangan Ino memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Tenten mengepalkan tangannya, kembali mengucap doanya berkali-kali.

"Sekarang giliranku." Tawa Ino berhenti begitu saja, lalu kembali menggulung kertasnya.

"Kita ulangi lagi," ucap Ino lesu, mereka membelalakan mata tidak percaya dengan yang barusan di ucapkan Ino, tadi dia bersemangat sekali sekarang minta di ulang? Yang benar saja siapa memangnya yang dia dapatkan?.

"Tidak, katakana kau mendapatkan siapa?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten, tahu kalau sekarang adalah giliran Neji dan Sasuke.

"Ahh ayo kita ulangi saja lagi!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang memegang kertas kecil itu. Sakura menolak permintaan Ino mentah-mentah yang benar saja.

Tenten dan Hinata saling menukar pandangan heran dengan kelakuan dua temannya yang lain tadi bukannya mereka yang paling bersemangat?.

Tenten mengambil kertas di hadapannya tidak peduli sama seklai pada pertengkaran Ino dan Sakura. Mata Tenten menatap kertas itu sedikit kaget.

"Sasuke-kun." Ino dan Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, itu berarti Ino mendapatkan Neji. Tenten memandang sahabat-sahabatnya bergiliran.

…

"Indah sekali!" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya senang lalu memeluk Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sayang, Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto yang erat dengan pelukan hangatnya. Mereka sedang berlibur di sebuah pulau pribadi milik Sasuke.

Mereka mulai memasuki kawasan pantai indah itu. Sakura dan Ino berlari menuju ombak di bibir pantai sementara Tenten berjalan paling belakang sebelum Neji.

Dua minggu lalu, ya rencana dua minggu lalu pada akhirnya akan segera terjadi. Permainan yang di buat Ino yang akhirnya di setujui oleh keempat wanita itu.

Bertukar pasangan di atas kasur, Tenten merasa dia kurang ajar sekali, bukankah ini sama artinya dengan mengkhianati pacar-pacar mereka? Benar kan?.

Tapi dengan kekeh Ino meyakinkan kalau ini hanya permainan, sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu saat mereka melakukan permainan bodoh mencium lelaki lain di depan pacar mereka.

Bukan mereka yang mencium, sebenarnya hanya ciuman tidak sengaja yang sudah terencana. Permainan itu berakhir dengan Hinata yang menangis karena takut permainan itu di ketahui Naruto, tapi sebaliknya Naruto malah merasa tidak apa-apa karena dia pikir itu tidak sengaja, walaupun iya Naruto sedikit badmood.

Ino san Sai yang berakhir pulang dengan diam-diaman karena yah, melihat pacarmu berciuman dengan lelaki lain walaupun tidak di sengaja. Sudah syukur Sai tidak menatap lelaki itu sampai dia membeku saking dinginnya Sai setelah kejadian itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke berakhir dengan Sakura yang memutar bola matanya kesal karena Sasuke keburu mabuk dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan ciuman tidak di sengaja itu.

Tenten berakhir dengan ketakutannya sampai sekarang, Neji memukul lelaki yang tidak berdosa itu sampai darah menyiprat ke kemeja putih yang waktu itu di pakai oleh Neji.

Itulah alasan kenapa Tenten tidak mau melakukan permainan ini, kalau sampai obat yang Ino maksud nanti tidak bereaksi pada Neji bagaimana? Siapa yang nanti akan di pukuli Neji? Ino kah? Sasuke? Atau mungkin Tenten sendiri? Kalau permainan bodoh mereka di ketahui oleh Neji? Matilah mereka berempat.

Tenten menolehkan kepalanya saat sebuah ciuman mendarat di pundaknya. Tenten bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Neji memeluknya dari belakang, pikirannya terlalu fokus pada permainan itu.

"Ada apa?" Neji bertanya, tangannya semakin kencang melingkar di pinggang Tenten.

"Tidak, aku hanya—aku mengantuk." Tenten mengernyit, mendengar alasannya sendiri. Sementara Neji dia tidak terlalu mengindahkan alasan Tenten mata lavendernya kembali memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang berlarian kesana kemari bermain air laut.

…

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan masalh pekerjaan, aku pergi kemari karena ingin berlibur." Naruto memasukan suapan besarnya, mulai muak dengan pembicaraan Sasuke, Sai dan Neji yang masih saja membicarakan tentang saham, dokumen, dan meeting.

"Benar, berhentilah, kalian membuat kami seperti pajangan tidak berguna disini." Ino mencela, yang akhirnya kembali tersenyum manis karena genggaman tangan Sai dan senyum hangatnya.

"Ahh pergilah sana, cari kamar!" Sakura mendelik melihat kelakuan Ino dan Sai. Tawa renyah kembali menyelimuti mereka.

…

Langit malam menaungi mereka, tiga buah botol sampanye masih terletak di wadah perak berisi es batu. Para lelaki sibuk membakar barbeque sementara para perempuan sibuk mengobrol di atas pasir jauh dari para lelaki.

"Ini," Ino menatap ketiga temannya dengan mata cemerlang. Ino menunjukan sebuah botol kosong ke depan wajah Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Aku sudah mencampur obat ini di dalam sampanye, aku sudah bilang pada Sakuke, kita hanya meminum tequila. Jadi, tidak akan ada maslah." Ino memamerkan gigi cemerlangnya, sementara ketiga temannya sudah pasrah-pasrah saja menjalani permainan ini.

"Kalau kita ketahuan dan obat itu tidak bekerja?" Sakura bertanya hal paling naas yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Pura-pura saja salah masuk kamar, kau kan mabuk, mereka semua tidak tau kalau satu botol tequila tidak akan membuat kita mabuk. Jadi pura-puralah mabuk." Ino mulai kesal, ketiga temannya ini sudah sekian kali menanyakan hal itu, sudah berkali kali pula Ino menjawabnya, tapi tetap saja mereka menanyakan hal itu.

…

"Ahh, kepalaku." Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, dia sudah meminum sampanyenya beberapa gelas. Dan sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk, Hinata terlihat khawatir dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto sesekali berbisik memintanya berhenti minum.

"Ini bahkan hanya sampanye," Sasuke meneliti gelasnya dengan seksama, kepalanya juga mulai terasa pusing.

"Berhentilah Sasuke, kau sudah sangat mabuk," Sakura mengambil gelas Sasuke. Membuat Tenten mengernyit merasa konyol.

"Akting yang bagus Sakura, kau melarangnya minum tapi tetap menuangkan sampanye itu ke dalam gelas Sasuke." Batin Tenten dalam hatinya matanya kembali melirik Neji yang sudah menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Tenten melirik Ino yang meminum tequilanya dengan anggun, Sai bersandar di pundak mungil Ino. Beberapa saat lagi mereka akan berganti posisi, Tenten bahkan masih tidak yakin.

Tenten menoleh kearah Neji yang tengah mengusap punggung Tenten dengan lembut, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa nanti Neji akan menumpahkan kerinduannya padanya. Ralat itu berarti akan menjadi Ino. Tenten terbelalak membayangkan apa yang akan Neji dan Ino lakukan nanti.

Neji meraih jemari Tenten menciumnya senti demi senti sampai berakhir di lengan atasnya. Tenten bisa mendengar nafas Neji yang mulai memburu tanda sesuatu dalam dirinya harus di penuhi.

Siapa peduli dengan permainan, Tenten berdiri tanpa ragu membuat ketiga temannya menoleh bersamaan. Neji yang juga merasa kecewa karena kegiatannya terhenti begitu saja.

"Aku mau beristirahat." Ucap Tenten matanya menatap ketiga temannya dengan serius. Lalu Tenten menarik lengan Neji membawa lelaki itu ikut bersamanya.

…

Neji masih mencumbui Tenten sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mereka, untung saja ini adalah pulau pribadi milik Sasuke jadi tidak akan ada orang lain yang melihat kelakuan tidak senonoh seorang CEO seperti Neji yang terkenal dengan watak keras kepala dan tidak mudah di kalahkan ini.

…

Hinata memandangi punggung Naruto yang sudah tidur tengkurap, benarkah dia akan melakukan ini? Benarkah?.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto terkekeh, dia mengigau entah apa membuat Hinata tersenyum.

…

"Tidurlah denganku Tenten," dengan susah payah Tenten membaringkan Neji di atas kasurnya.

"Tok, tok, tok!" Tenten beranjak membuka pintu namun tangan Neji menariknya terjatuh di atas kasur itu.

"Tidurlah denganku, mala mini." Tenten diam saja tidak menjawab perkataan Neji, Neji mencium kedua pergelanngan tangan Tenten. Tapi tidak begitu di pedulikan oleh Tenten yang kembali melangkah menuju pintu.

Ino dengan sigap segera menarik Tenten keluar kamar, memberi tahu kalau sejauh ini rencana berjalan dengan lancar. Tenten berjalan menghampiri Sakura, lalu menatap gadis itu degan serius.

"Ini pakailah, Sasuke tidak akan menyadarimu, dia akan mengira kau adalah aku hanya dengan mencium parfum ini." Sebelum Tenten mencela Sakura sudah menyemprotkan parfum itu keseluruh badan Tenten entah berapa kali.

Secepat kilat dia sekarang sudah berada di kamar Sasuke, keadaan kamarnya gelap. Hanya ada pencahayaan dari terang bulan yang menembus jendela besar dengan hordeng tipis berayun karena terbawa angin malam.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tenten bisa melihat siluet Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan Sasuke kini berada di pinggang Tenten, membuat Tenten menahan nafasnya entah karena apa.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tenten, bibirnya mulai menciumi pudak Tenten. Membuat Tenten ingin sekali berteriak tidak rela.

Tenten membalikan badannya, berniat membuka pintu dan berlari ke kamarnya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke malah mendorong pintu itu tertutup kembali lalu membawa Tenten menjauh ke didning di sebelah pintu, mulai mencumbui leher Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun,," Tenten mulai gelagapan menerima ciuman Sasuke, otak dan hati Tenten bisa saja tidak terima tapi badannya. Sasuke kembali membalikan badan Tenten, lalu menyibakan rambut panjang Tenten yang tergerai menutupi punggungnya. Mereka kini mempunyai panjang rambut yang sama, dan itu tentu saja menjadi nilai plus dari permainan ini.

Sasuke kembali menciumi punggung Tenten inci demi inci, membuat nafas Tenten tersendat-sendat. Dia tidak boleh melakukan ini. Tidak boleh.

"Kita belum pernah melakukannya dengan posisi berdiri begini Sakura, dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya." Mendengar suara berat Sasuke di telinganya, malah membuat Tenten semakin lemas.

Sasuke menyingkap rok Tenten berniat membuka kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian bawah Tenten. Dengan sigap Tenten berbalik mendorong Sasuke dari badannya, Tenten tidak peduli lagi, mungkin Sasuke kaget atau apa. Dia tidak peduli.

Tenten beringsut menjauhi Sasuke mencari dimana kenop pintu keluar. Sasuke yang merasa di tolak malah tidak peduli dan kembali menarik lengan Tenten mengunci Tenten antara dinding dan badan tegapnya. Bibir yang dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibir Tenten. Tenten kembali mendorong Sasuke ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan Tenten, menghisapnya, menikmatinya.

Tenten merasa tidak tahan lagi dia kembali beringsut, sayangnya lengan Tenten malah mengenai sesuatu yang membuatnya ngilu.

Saklar lampu, yang dengan sukses menyala begitu Tenten menyentuhnya dengan tidak sengaja. Mata Tenten terbelalak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apa Sasuke akan berteriak marah atau menghajarnya habis-habisan?.

Tenten memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke, lelaki itu masih berdiri di hadapannya, matanya terlihat sedang mengkondisikan dengan sinar lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba.

Mata sayup Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Tenten dari atas kebawah. Membuat Tenten ingin segera keluar dari kamar itu tetapi badannya malah membeku tidak bisa bergerak saat menerima pandangan meneiti dari Sasuke.

*TBC*

Ini hanya ahh, tidak, ini bukan apa-apa.

Kalau ada yang nyasar kemari, dan tidak suka, langsung close saja tidak usah ngeflame atau apapun itu hal jelek yang tidak mau saya dengar.

Tapi kalau mau ngasih kritik dan saran dalam jalan yang benar(?) silahkan saya tidak keberatan.

Saya lamjut kalau ada yang mau baca kalau enggak, yah saya anggurin aja.

See you.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Permainan Bodoh"**

**.**

**Pairing : Masih tidak mau saya sebut.**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : You-Know-Who (baca* bukan Voldemort)**

**Warning: Typo (double es). 19+. And many more. Mohon bimbingan!. Ini aneh, dan abal, dan ah sudah ikuti sendiri saja permainan bodoh ini.**

**..**

**Happy Reading!**

**...**

**Sebelumnya di Permainan Bodoh.**

**...**

Mata sayup Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Tenten dari atas kebawah. Membuat Tenten ingin segera keluar dari kamar itu tetapi badannya malah membeku tidak bisa bergerak saat menerima pandangan meneliti dari Sasuke.

...

Hinata masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sai, dia masih memandang kosong kearah Sai yang sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya. Beranikah dia bermain? Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara Sai yang terbatuk, lelaki itu terbangun dari tidur ayamnya membuat Hinata segera berlari menghampirinya membawakan segelas air yang ada di meja sebelah kasur. Hinata cukup tahu kalau Sai sedang mabuk.

Sai meneguk isi gelas itu, sementara Hinata masih diam mematung di sampingnya.

"Ino-chan apa yang sedang kau lakukan disina? Tidurlah, kau pasti kecapean." Sai menggeser badannya kesisi lain dari kasur. Mempersilahkan Hinata bergabung dengannya disana. Hinata kembali menimbang-nimbang setidaknya dia belum terlanjur, dia masih punya kesempatan jika memang dia mau berlari keluar sekarang.

Sai kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas bantal, sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

"Ino-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidurlah!" kali ini suara Sai terdengar lebih keras dari suara sebelumnya membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget, lalu segera tidur di samping Sai dan menyelimuti seluruh badannya sampai menutupi dagu.

Tidak masalah, jika pada akhirnya dia tidak melakukan hal yang di maksud dalam permainan yang di ikutinya. Lagi pula dia terlalu takut untuk benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Hinata akan berpura-pura melakukannya. Atau nanti Hinata cukup menutup mulutnya saja tanpa menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Lagi pula Ino hanya menyebutkan tidur dengan orang yang bukan kekasihmu, itu berarti tidur begini pun sudah benar. Batin Hinata dalam hatinya, semoga Sai juga kecapean dan akhirnya tidak melakukan apapun. Doa Hinata dalam hati.

...

Hinata tidak bisa menutup matanya, karena Sai terus-terusan bergerak gelisah di sebelahnya. Lalu ada gerakan lagi di belakangnya, Sai menyelinap di balik selimut, kemudian, tubuh hangat Sai mendekap Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu.

"Ino-chan, bolehkah malam ini?" tenggorokan Hinata tercekat mendengar petanyaan itu. Permintaan Sai pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal yang di hindari Hinata, Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat semoga bukan itu yang di maksud Sai.

"Bolehkah apa S-s-sa-sai-kun?" Hinata menutup mulutnya yang bisa-bisanya tergagap saat-saat seperti ini. Sai semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata membuat Hinata terbelalak horror membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu di tubuh bagian belakangnya, sesuatu yang keras milik Sai. Hinata memegang tangan Sai, menuntun tangan itu untuk melepaskannya. Sai melepaskannya, walau kedua alisnya mengerut karena heran.

Detik berikutnya Hinata segera bangkit dari kasur bersiap berlari secepat kilat kearah pintu. Hinata memutar kenop pintu yang sialnya tidak terbuka juga. Dia mendorong pintu itu agar segera terbuka tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi , nafasnya memburu karena takut akan hal yang terjadi padanya jika saja pintu itu tidak terbuka.

Sai masih duduk di ranjangnya, bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Dia bisa mendengar gedoran pintu yang di buat oleh Hinata tetapi matanya rasanya tidak mau terbuka sepenuhnya, kamar ini gelap sekali. Pikir Sai. Lalu dia melangkah menghampiri Hinata membuat wanita berambut indogo itu menahan nafasnya karena takut.

"Tidak akan terbuka jika kau membukanya kearah sana." Ucap Sai datar, Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia menarik bukan mendorong pintunya.

Hinata kembali berniat keluar dari sana, tapi Sai malah berdiri di antara celah pintu yang terbuka membuat Hinata menunduk tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sai membawa tangannya ke pipi Hinata, menelusupkan jemarinya ke sela-sela rambut Hinata lalu mencium bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Hinata yang tidak punya persiapan apapun langsung tersedak karena kehabisan oksigen.

Sai kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia bisa mendengar nafas Hinata yang terengah-engah setelah dirasanya gadisnya itu kembali bernafas dengan normal Sai kembali merenggut Hinata.

Sai memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas seolah tidak akan berahkir. Kedua tangan Sai beralih mencari-cari kancing atau resleting baju Hinata dia hanya bisa meraba-raba karena keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Kalau mau Sai bisa saja langsung merobek baju itu sekalian.

"S-sai-kun, ku-mohon, berhentilah," Ciuman Sai beralih ke leher, menciuminya dari pundak kiri hingga ke kanan membuat Hinata dengan kurang ajar melenguh menikmatinya.

Sai menemukan resleting gaun Hinata yang ada di bagian punggungnya, entah karena apa Hinata bisa mendengar suara resleting yang di turunkan oleh Sai. Membuat kesadarannya kembali mengambil alih, Hinata mendorong Sai dengan refleks membuat lelaki itu terdorong hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Hinata tidak boleh melakukan ini, kalau Naruto tau? Kalau Sai sadar? Bukan hanya dia yang kena masalah. Mereka semua yang akan terkena masalah.

Hinata melangkah cepat keluar kamar, membiarkan Sai yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kekagetannya dan rasa pusing pada kepalanya dan linu pada kejantanannya yang sudah terlanjur mengeras.

"Ino, buka pintunya." Sai menarik kenop pintu itu membuat Hinata yang ada di balik pintu memegang kenop itu dengan erat tidak mengijinkan lelaki itu membukanya.

...

Ino menatap laut di hadapannya dari jendela kamar Neji, dia tidak bisa melangkah mundur. Bodoh! Teriak Ino dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia membuat permainan seperti ini, ini layaknya apa kata pepatah. Senjata makan tuan. Tadinya dia sudah yakin kertas yang dia ambil itu bertuliskan nama Sai.

Ino kembali meringis, Neji adalah orang terakhir yang Ino pikirkan akan dia dapat. Ino melirik Neji yang tertidur di kasurnya.

Baiklah, berbohong adalah jalan yang harus dia tempuh selanjutnya. Lagi pula Neji terlihat tidak bergeming. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi Ino ada disana.

Ino terkesiap saat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar protektif di perutnya, tanpa menolehpun Ino tau siapa yang sedang memeluknya seerat Sai. Namun dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

"Ten, aku merindukanmu," gumam Neji di telinga Ino, membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri seketika. Neji menciumi pundak Ino dengan caranya sendiri membuat kedua kaki Ino terasa lunglai.

Sesekali Neji menggigit kecil pundak Ino membuat si empunya pundak menengadah keenakan.

"Neji-kun," Ino ingin sekali menolaknya, tapi, tubuhnya dengan terang-terangan menerimanya.

"Baumu—" Neji mengendus leher Ino membuat Ino membuka matanya lebar takut Neji menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan Tenten, bukan gadisnya melainkan Ino, kekasih temannya.

"-" Neji tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin melepas rasa rindunya pada Tenten, Neji menarik Ino kearah kasur. Ino menahannya sekuat tenaga, tetapi Neji dengan sekuat tenaga pula menariknya keatas kasur.

Ino berbalik menghadap Neji, menatap mata lavender itu dari kegelapan. Berharap Neji menyadari siapa dirinya. Kalau memang Neji menyadarinya, Ino akan berpura-pura salah masuk kamar.

Neji membalas tatapan mata Ino dengan mata sayupnya, dan lelaki itu tidak bereaksi apapun dia malah kembali menciumi leher dan dada Ino yang terbuka.

Gawat, Ino membatin. Dia mungki terlalu banyak menuangkan obat itu, Neji yang terkenal tidak mudah mabuk saja bisa seperti ini apa lagi tiga orang yang lainnya.

"Ahh—" Ino mencengkram pundak Neji saat lelaki bersurai panjang itu menggigit bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ino teringat Sai, tegakah dia melakukan ini dengan lelaki lain.

Neji menarik tali gaun pada pundak Ino membuat gaun Ino meluncur memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang masih tertutupi oleh pakaian dalamnya.

Tangan Neji kembali mengelus punggung Ino enggan terburu-buru, karena dorongan nafsu, Ino membalas ciuman Neji.

Mereka semua sudah setuju dengan ini, dan disinilah dia bersama dengan Neji. Jadi kenapa tidak dia nikmati saja? Teman-temannya yang lain mungkin juga menikmatinya.

Mata Ino terbuka lebar menampakan iris biru lautnya, tidak! Teman-temannya tidak akan menikmati ini. Ino melepaskan diri dari Neji, dia memanfaatkan Neji yang terbaring karena rasa pusing di kepalanya untuk membetulkan bajunya dan segera melangkah keluar.

...

"Hinata-chan," Sakura mengernyit entah keberapa kalinya, sedari tadi Naruto terus saja mengigaukan nama Hinata. Sebegitu cintanya kah dia pada Hinata? Sakura terkekeh. Beranikah Sakura menodai Naruto dengan permainan ini? Walaupun Naruto tidak sadar, tetap saja rasanya akan berbeda setelah ini.

Sakura memandangi rambut pirang kekuningan milik Naruto, selama ini Sakura hanya melihat rambut raven milik Sasuke saja. Dalam artian intim. Bagaimana rasanya menelusupkan jemari lentiknya di rambut yang berbeda saat dia mencapai orgasmenya? Sakura merasa penasaran.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura berbisik pada Naruto yang masih tidur tengkurap membelakangi Sakura.

"Emmm—" Naruto bergumam tidak penting membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya merasa di abaikan.

"Naruto-kun,," kali ini suaranya lebih keras membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya demi menoleh pada wanita yang di anggapnya Hinata.

"Iya Hinata-chan? Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto matanya terbuka sedikit-sedikit, wajah mereka dekat sekali. Sakura yang melihat Naruto dengan tampang kusut begitu malah tersenyum konyol, ternyata Naruto bisa juga terlihat menarik seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita lakukan sesuatu malam ini," Sakura menatap mata Naruto yang mengerjap sedikit-sedikit karena rasanya berat sekali untuk berkedip.

"Apapun untukmu Hinata-chan." Naruto berbalik, kini posisinya tidak tengkurap lagi, melainkan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa yang kau mau Hime?" Naruto bertanya, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto hanya merasa perlu melakukan itu. Sakura masih dengan senyumnya, Sasuke juga jika sedang mabuk kadang bertingkah seperti Naruto. Ingat Sakura dalam kepalanya.

"Cium aku," Naruto ber "emh" ria sebari menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah Sakura. Lalu dengan sekali bergerak Naruto kini berada di atas badan Sakura tanpa menindihya, dia bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan tungkainya. Matanya masih tertutup saat bibir nya menempel pada bibir Sakura.

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, ralat kecupan singkat. Namun mampu membuat Sakura berpikir ulang tentang apa yang dia lakukan bersama Naruto sekarang.

Dia teringat Sasuke, apa yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke dan Tenten. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Sakura merasa ini salah, sangat salah.

Naruto menjilat bibir Sakura, membawa Sakura kembali pada pikiran rasionalnya. Sakura tidak boleh melakukan ini. Naruto kembali menjilat bibir Sakura, mencicipinya pelan-pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Sakura dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Sakura, mencecapnya dengan intens.

Sakura mengernyit, seharusnya Hinata yang mendapatkan ciuman manis ini. Bukan dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, sebentar aku mau keluar dulu." Sakura beranjak dari atas kasur meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung tapi tidak memprotes apa yang Sakura lakukan.

Sakura melangkah keluar kamar, mungkin dia harus berpikir lagi di luar sana.

...

Sasuke melangkah medekati Tenten, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu tersudut. Tenten semakin menundukan wajahnya, takut jika Sasuke emosi lalu memukul Tenten habis-habisan.

Tangan Sasuke menarik pinggang Tenten membuat Tenten menatap lelaki di depannya lekat-lekat. Bibir Sasuke kembali mencium Tenten dengan bernafsu.

Tenten berpikir apa si pantat ayam ini benar-benar tidak mengenalinya? Apa Ino terlalu banyak mencampur obatnya?

"Sasuke-kun, lepas—" Tenten tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena godaan dari bibir Sasuke, kalau seperti ini terus Tenten takut dia juga terbawa suasana.

Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk sekedar di dorong, Tenten mesti berpikir ulang bagaimana caranya dia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Tenten memajukan langkahnya, membawa Sasuke mundur kearah kasur. Bibir mereka sama sekali tidak terlepas, sampai Sasuke menabrak pinggiran kasur yang mengharuskannya berbaring di bawah Tenten.

Tenten menciumi dada Sasuke yang kancingnya sudah terbuka, setelah di rasanya Sasuke tidak melawan segeralah Tenten melangkah keluar kamar dengan setenang dia bisa.

Tenten masih memegangi kenop pintu kamar Sasuke dengan erat takut lelaki itu mengejarnya. Kedua mata Tenten masih terpejam, takut jika dia membukanya bayangan Sasuke tadi kembali dilihatnya.

Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka, kedua alisnya menaut saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ketiga temannya juga berada di pintu mereka masing-masing memegangi kenop pintu dengan erat, penampilan mereka acak-acakan. Tanpa berkatapun tersirat bahwa masing-masing dari mereka merasa tidak enak dan juga penasaran.

Apa yang di lakukan kekasih mereka di dalam sana? Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Sakura-chan," Sebuah suara membuat Sakura menoleh dan Tenten mempererat pegangannya pada kenop pintu. Tenten dan Sakura saling bertukar pandangan.

"Ino-chan, buka pintunya," Suara serak Sai terdengar jelas sekali di telinga Ino sementara Hinata menunduk sembari menahan pintu yang di tariK Sai dari dalam.

Ino terlonjak saat merasakan pintu di belakannya akan terbuka, iris emeraldnya bergulir memandang ketiga sahabatnya. Memberi tahu bahwa dia juga mempunyai masalah di balik pintu ini.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari jalan keluar, apa mereka memang harus kembali bertukar tempat atau kembali masuk dan menyelesaikan permainan ini?.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

Oke sebagai anak yang baik, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. Saya ngerasa ini sangat gila, saya tidak tega kalau harus nerusin fic ini. Ini permainan yang sangat gila, mereka tega sekali yah.

Dari mana saya dapet ide gila ini?

Oke baiklah, mohon sarannya.

Ini di teruskan saja, atau pada akhirnya mereka balik ke kamar masing-masing dengan pasangan masing-masing pula?

Karena sejujurnya itu tadi, saya tidak tega kalau cewe-cewe disini senakal itu. Tapi saya juga gak keberatan sih kalo emang pada suka ide awalnya.

Sekali lagi, tolong pencerahannya di kolom review.

Thank you.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau review di chapter sebelumnya semoga chapter ini juga bisa review lagi dan gak kecewa, yang sudah fav dan follow fic ini. yang sudah nunggu. Saya update tiap dua minggu kayaknya karena sekarang kuliah mulai sibuk tugas ini itu.

Saya balas Review disini yes.

**Zielavienaz96**: Thank you sudah review. Padahal itu baru pembukaan, ko udah panas? Haha

**Hyde'riku**: Makasih ya udah review, panjang lagi reviewnya. nah itu dia masalahnya disini gak ada genre Liar adanya romance, ya udah saya pake itu aja. Saya juga tidak terlalu suka sasusaku, bukan gak suka sih cuman jarang ngelirik aja. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, jadi aku bisa ngeliat review kamu lagi. :D yeah! Saya NejiTen shipper.

**Red devils**: Thank you sudah review.

**Aim7**: Ahaha thank you sudah review dan nunggu.

**Aishylulu**: saya juga gak bisa bayangin kalau ada permainan segila itu, terimakasih sudah review dan mau nunggu.

**LYBP HiNa SaSa**: Ini sudah lanjut, tapi kalau update kilat rasanya saya tidak bisa janji. Scene lemon bisa jadi ada, pairnya yang saya masih bingung. Makanya saya minta pendapat di chapter ini. Terimakasih sudah mampir dan review.

**Go Minami Hikari Bi**: saya anti mainstream soalnya, haha. Sama saya juga mikir Hinata aneh banget di pasangin sama Sai. Engkyah. Makasih udah review yah, semoga makin penasaran. :D

**Xoxo**: siap ini sudah lanjut, thank you sudah review.

**Shinji Aime**: ini sudah lanjut tapi mesti sabarin lagi yah, ini masih belum seberapa. Thank you sudah review.

** .faris**: ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah suka gaya penulisan saya yang rasanya masih abal-abal ini, rencananya berhasil gak yah? Saya aja masih bingung. Makasih udah mampir dan review.

**Hanazono yuri**: pairing pertukarannya yang gak setuju? Maunya kaya gimana? Soalnya kamu gak nyebutin tiap pair, ketinggalan mungkin, xD. Terlalu kaku yah, sip nanti di usahain lebih humor. Terimakasih sudah mampir dan review.

** 94**: iya nanti rencananya akan di bahas per pair, tapi masalahnya saya masih bingung pairnya pake yang mana. Itu mah bukan sedikit tapi banyak kuadrat nakalnya. :D Terimakasih sudah mau junggu dan review.

**Luca Marvell**: Obat apa? Hanya Ino yang tahu. Haha. Saya gak ada niat jadiin Tenten tokoh utama, hanya saja itu terjadi dengan begitu saja seakan Tentenlah tokoh utamanya. Mungkin karena efek saya seorang NejiTen shipper. Makasih sudah mampir dan review.

**Uzumaki narito**: siap saya jabarin entar, sarannya ditunggu yah. Tapi kalo masalah update kilat saya gak janji. Makasih ya udah mampir dan review.

: iya ini lanjut. Makasih udah review dan mampir.

**Guest**: ini sudah lanjut, saya pertimbangkan lagi pairnya yah. Thank you sudah review.

**Shaby**: ini sudah lanjut, maaf gak bisa update kilat. Makasih udah mampir dan review.

**Cahya Uchiha**: masih abu-abu itu apa iya Sai bakal dapet Hinata atau Hinata balik ke kamar Naruto. Makasih sudah mampir dan review yah.

**Ferianda**: haha. :D

**Setyanajotwins**: entah kesambet setan apa Ino waktu itu, saya juga gak tega kalo sampe ini kejadian. Tapi, ahaha #tawanista. Makasih sudah nunggu dan review.

**Afterise**: Ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih udah mampir dan review.

END.


	3. Chapter 3

"Permainan Bodoh"

.

Pairing : Kembali ke pasangan masing-masing. SasuSaku | NaruHina | NejiTen | SaIno.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : You-Know-Who (baca* bukan Voldemort)

Warning: Typo (double es). 19+. And many more. Mohon bimbingan!. Ini aneh, dan abal, dan ah sudah ikuti sendiri saja permainan bodoh ini.

..

Happy Reading!

...

Sebelumnya di Permainan Bodoh.

...

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari jalan keluar, apa mereka memang harus kembali bertukar tempat atau kembali masuk dan menyelesaikan permainan ini?.

...

"Persetan dengan permainan ini, aku tidak mau meneruskannya." Tenten melepaskan pegangannya pada kenop pintu lalu melangkah menubruk Ino yang juga sudah melepas pegangannya.

Tenten pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih membisu, mereka tersadar setelah pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Sakura yang sadar, segera melangkah ke arah pintu yang di tinggalkan Tenten membawa Sasuke kembali ke dalam tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu Hinata." Ino berujar membuat Hinata segera melangkah ke kamarnya. Sementara Ino masih menunduk diam, dia merasa tidak enak hati. Besok pagi mungkin tidak akan berjalan lancar. Ino menghela nafas menyesali kelakuannya. Menyesali ide bodoh yang mendasari permainan gagal ini.

"Ino-chan, masuklah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Sai membuka pintunya semakin lebar, tanda Ino harus segera masuk tanpa tapi lagi.

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menggeram, membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget, takut jika permainan bodoh yang dia lakukan sudah terbongkar. Apa Tenten yang tadi marah menegaskan bahwa Sasuke sudah mengetahui permainan ini? Sakura berniat kembali berlari keluar kamar mencari pertolongan. Karena jika Sasuke sudah mengamuk siapapun pasti akan babak belur.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar segera menarik pinggang Sakura membawa gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. Sasuke melampiaskan hasratnya yang sudah di tahannya sedari tadi, Sasuke mencium Sakura tanpa jeda seolah Sasuke tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengan Sakura.

"Berhentilah bermain-main, aku ingin bercinta denganmu dengan posisi tadi." Ucap Sasuke tersengal-senggal, lalu melumat bibir Sakura lagi dengan membabi buta. Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak enak hati, 'posisi tadi' yang di maksud Sasuke apa? Apa dia dan Tenten sudah melakukannya? Dada Sakura terasa linu, dia tidak berpikir sejauh ini. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan menipa dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan," Saukra mengerang, suaranya berubah menjadi erangan karena efek dari bibir Sasuke yang menciumi pundak jenjangnya. Sasuke tidak bergeming, dia sudah terlanjur bernafsu.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke arah tembok mengunci wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya, mulutnya tidak berhenti menciumi tubuh bagian atas Sakura. Di tariknya baju Sakura kebawah menampilkan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, Sasuke meremasnya membuat Sakura kembali mengerang.

Lidah Sasuke yang panas menjilati puting payudara Sakura, membakar seluruh tubuh Sakura. Sakura bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, hatinya bisa saja terasa sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tadi Tentenlah yang ada di posisi ini. Tapi tubuhnya dengan kurang ajar menerima perlakuan Sasuke, kenyataan ini seakan meperolok Sakura atas kebodohannya sendiri.

Sasuke membalikan posisi Sakura kini bibirnya menciumi setiap inci punggung Sakura, membuat pemiliknya melenguh keenakan. Sasuke menyibakan rok Sakura lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya, membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja di antara kaki jenjang Sakura.

Beberapa detik berselang giliran Sasuke yang membuka celananya dengan tidak sabar, dia kembali menarik pinggang Sakura menggoda wanita itu dengan menempelkan kepunyaannya di tubuh bagian belakang Sakura.

"Emhh, Sasuke-kun," desahan Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke tidak sabar, di arahkannya kejantanan Sasuke ke bagian pusat Sakura. Pelan, tapi mampu membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"Ahh, ya Sakura kau pasti akan ketagihan," Sasuke menggeram, lalu mulai mendorong dan menekan Sakura. Sasuke memegangi pinggul Sakura, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah.

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke terasa nyeri menahan diri. Sasuke tidak tahan dengan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri pada Sakura, dia mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, menikmati setiap gerakan yang di hasilkan Sasuke. Pikirannya kembali ke Tenten, apa dia juga menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya sama seperti Sakura sekarang? Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun,, emhh," Sakura bertumpu pada dinding, menerima setiap hujaman Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Sakura beralih memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke dengan erat menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa dia telah membuat Sakura mencapai orgasmenya. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat bagian bawah Sakura mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana membawa Sasuke meledak di dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Sakura, lalu menyeringai senang.

...

Sakura melirikan matanya kearah Sasuke yang sudah tidur membelakanginya, Sakura tidak bisa menutup matanya. Pikirannya terus menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Tenten tadi. Apa mereka melakukan hal itu? Sakura merasa tidak rela. Sama sekali tidak rela.

Air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja, dia menyesal benar-benar menyesal. Setelah ini, mereka pasti tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Jika saja dia menolak permainan ini dari awal, jika saja dia tidak mengikuti perasaan tertantangnya yang konyol ini. mungkin sekarang Sakura tidak akan semenyedihkan ini.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apapun yang tadi terjadi antara Sasuke dan Tenten dan bagaimanapun nanti akhirnya hubungan persahabatan mereka. Sakura akan menerimanya sebagai pembelajaran. Pembelajaran bahwa ada hal yang tidak perlu kau taklukan hanya karena merasa tertantang.

...

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya matanya langsung terarah ke Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar menunggu kedatanganya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya yang berat memperhatikan Hinata di setiap langkahnya.

Hinata sudah berdiri di samping Naruto, pikirannya kembali membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata membuat Naruto membuka matanya seketika.

"Kenapa Hime?" Naruto meloncat ke bawah, sedikit terhuyung karena efek obat yang di berikan Ino.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun." Hinata jatuh terduduk, tangisnya semakin menjadi membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya mulai sedikit sadar.

"Astaga Hinata kau kenapa, kemarilah," Naruto membawa Hinata keatas kasur, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kenapa, katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menyelipkan rambut Hinata kebelakang telinganya, menanti jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kami, ka-kami," Hinata tergagap, dia masih bingung antara mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Naruto atau merahasiakannya saja. Tidak, Hinata tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada Naruto. Lagi pula jika melihat Sai tadi sepertinya obat yang di berikan Ino memang manjur. Hinata tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia ini. Tidak boleh.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir keinginannya untuk berkata jujur pada Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, tidak ada yang terjadi." Hinata membawa selimut yang tadi sebatas dadanya kini menutupi sebagian dagunya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara, tidurlah yang nyenyak," Naruto mengecup pangkal kepala Hinata, berharap itu bisa membuat Hinata lebih rileks.

"Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Hinata berujar, membuat Naruto memandangnya heran.

"Tentu saja Hime, kemarilah," Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi mempersilahkan Hinata memeluknya.

"Lebih dari sebuah pelukanpun aku mengijinkannya." Naruto menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, membuat Hinata tersenyum pilu, masihkah Naruto bisa tersenyum seperti itu jika dia tau apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu?.

...

Tenten tidak bergerak sama sekali, dua kali dia merasa terintimidasi seperti ini. Pertama Sasuke, sekarang kekasihnya Neji. Lelaki bersurai panjang itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi menyudutkan Tenten yang sudah merasa tersudut.

Apa yang di lakukan Ino sampai-sampai Neji diam seperti ini, demi apapun itu Tenten lebih suka Neji yang meledak-ledak saja kalau memang dia sudah mengetahui kebenaran dari permainan ini. Bukan Neji yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi seperti ini.

Tenten ingin sekali menangis, tapi karena apa, dia tidak memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk menangis. Karena kekonyolannya tidak, Tenten tidak mau menangis karena hal konyol.

Neji berniat menarik lengan Tenten, namun Tenten lebih dulu menghindar mundur menjauhi Neji. Dia merasa kotor, karena sebuah pengkhianatan Neji tidak boleh menyentuhnya.

"Demi Tuhan Ten," Neji terlihat frustasi, kenapa Tenten malah menghindarinya.

"Aku perlu berendam Neji-kun." Tenten melangkah ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Neji yang siap membeludak marah karena merasa di abaikan.

...

Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mandi, Neji pasti kecewa padanya, bukan hanya Neji Tentenpun bahkan kecewa sekali pada dirinya sendiri.

Tenten merosot ke lantai marmer di bawahnya, seharusnya malam ini mereka bersama-sama saling melepas rindu. Seharusnya mereka meikmati liburan ini. tapi apa yang sudah dia perbuat sekarang.

Siapa yang harus di salahkan sekarang, Tenten membuka bajunya dengan gusar matanya membulat saat dilihatnya bercak merah hasil perbuatan Sasuke.

Tenten tertawa pilu, bagaimana kalau Neji melihat ini, bagaimana kalau Neji tau bahwa Tenten di tandai oleh lelaki lain? Tenten berjalan terhuyung ke bathtub ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**Ollow, haha begini ternyata rasanya bikin scene lemon. Dag dig dug ser. Biasanya baca punya orang skip sana sini, eh sekarang segalanya mesti di pikir sendiri.**

**Maaf kalau pas baca feel-nya gak dapet, engkya.**

**Setelah saya baca review yang chapter kemarin, kebanyakan minta balik ke pasangan masing-masing. Jadilah seperti ini. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai sama yang di harapkan. Maaf sekali yah.**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, follow-favorite, yang udah review panjang lebar, saya suka sekali bacanya sampe saya ulang-ulang loh. Haha.**

**Yang udah ngasih masukan, terimakasih. Saya usahakan supaya tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.**

**Saya update dua minggu sekali yes, maaf kalau lama abis gimana lagi. :3**

**Balas review here:**

**Igin **: Makasih, iya ini udah di lanjut dan akhirnya balik ke pasangan masing-masing. :)

**Zielavienaz96** : Iya Neji gak bakalan sama Ino ko, gak sama Sasuke juga tapi sama Sai. Wkwk maaf yah gak sesuai keinginan kamu, abis terlanjur saya pasangin sama Sai Ino-nya. :)

** .faris** : Iya ini udah pada balik lagi ko. :)

**AwesomePeople** : haish, iya saya lanjut deh. :)

**Go Minami Hikari Bi** : Ini sudah balik ke pasangan masing-masing, makasih ya sudah mau nunggu. semoga gak kecewa. Suka sekali baca review kamu yang panjang begitu. :D

**Hyde'riku **: Ahh hamil? Saya gak kepikiran kesana, aduh maaf deh kalo gak sesuai keinginan kamu, abis hasil saran kemarin kebanyakan minta balik ke pasangan masing-masing. Terimakasih ya sudah review panjang lebar, sarannya saya tamping. :)

**A** : Iya saya balikin. :)

**Rin1096** : Iya saya juga ngerasa kalo ini gila banget, thank you sudah suka sama ide cerita ini. karena banyak yang minta balik lagi ke pasangan masing-masing ya akhirnya saya balikin deh. Makasih udah mau nunggu. lain kali log-in lah. Haha :D

**Mademoisellenna** : iya back to normal. :)

**Afterise** : sadar jangan yah,,, xD

**Luluaishy** : iya balik ke pasangan masing-masing. :)

**Rei Hanna** : Iya saya balikin, saya juga gak tega ngeliat Tenten sama Sasuke. :)

**Azurradeva** : Iya ini mereka sudah balik. :)

**Shaby** : Ngerjain balik, sepertinya ide yang bagus, hahaha saya tamping y aide kamu yang ini. Xd

** 94** : Iya ini balik ke pasangan masing-masing. :)

**LYBP HiNa SaSa** : Semoga gak mati di tengah jalan yah, makasih udah mau nunggu. :)

**Uchiha** : Iya saya balikin, ide kamu saya tamping deh, cewe-cewe nakal ini saya pastikan akan dapat hukuman yang setimpal. :D

**Hanazono yuri** : Aku balikin ke pasangan masing-masing aja yah, sip ini udah lanjut. :)

: "Iya bu, kami masuk ke kamar masing-masing" #masukkamar cie, Gaara cie, sekalian baca fic saya yang Be A Man lah kalo suka Gaara. #plak #promosigagal :)

**Me Yuki Hina** : Ini mereka sudah ada di jalan yang benar. :) aduh please jangan bawa Tuhan disini, rasanya saya berdosa sekali. #plak

**Liana** : Iya deh balik ke pasangan masing-masing, sama-sama. Terimakasih juga sudah mau baca cerita ini. :D

**Ns yumi** : Iya ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah suka. :)

**Nawaki Riji** : Iya kasian yang cowo di bohongin, maaf gak bisa update kilat. :)

**Setyanajotwins** : Yahh ko di skip ayo baca ulang, :D. ini udah pada balik normal ko, Aku juga Nejiten Shipper. #toss makasih ya udah mau nunggu. :)

** 1** : Wah erang dingin, ide bagus juga perang dingin. Tapi yah gak usah perang-perangan deh, saya balikin ke pasangan masing-masing aja. :)

**Luca Marvell** : Sip ini juga saya balikin. :)

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie** : Thank you sudah mau nunggu. :)

**De-chan** : kenapa kamu gak log-in ayo log-in. xD iya atuh sip saya balikin ke pasangan masing-masing deh. :D

**End.**

**See you next chapter, jangan lupa kalau ada saran kritik dan lain-lain silahkan di kolom review. :)**


End file.
